The Glass Between Us
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. Meeting another person was supposed to be impossible for me, but it happened. Making friends was also impossible, but I did. Now the only thing that separates us is a glass wall, and that's impossible to break. NaLu
1. Prologue

Prologue

It wasn't supposed to happen. Meeting another person was supposed to be impossible for me, but it happened. Making friends was also impossible, but I did. I wasn't supposed to make contact with other people, but I did. Now that I did, they won't stop to get me with them. My friends want to be able to stand next to me and hear my voice, not write on a giant glass wall that separates us.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. This is my story of an unbreakable glass wall that held me in solitude and a new family who tried to set me free. No… That's not even the beginning of this story.

It all started when I was twelve. A fourteen year old boy with blue hair and a red tattoo surrounding his right eye came to my home with a very wealthy old man. This old man was a mage and came to take me away from my father. The man offered a large amount of money to my greedy father, and Father accepted.

I was told to pack my stuff, so I went upstairs and packed a bag full of clothes, food, and water. I then put my Celestial Keys that my mother had given me in my pocket. I remember that I went to my dresser and took my jewelry box. I had then dumped out all the jewelry and put the big box in my bag. I had then taken some pens and several packs of lined paper.

After putting all of that in my bag, I walked back downstairs and left with the old man and blue haired boy. The old man introduced himself as Lexus Hinamori, age 69. He had gray hair and blue eyes that seemed filled with wisdom. His clothes were not in the best condition, but they were clean.

The blue haired boy introduced himself as Jellal, age 14. He was taller than me and seemed muscular for his age. He wore a white shirt and blue sweatpants along with brown sneakers that were very dirty.

Jellal was very kind; we always talked to each other. I'll admit, I had feeling for him and I might still have them. Jellal was always there for me no matter what. He'd protect me from bandits and monsters. There was even this one time we were attacked by another mage and he protected me like his life depended on it!

Then it happened. We were in a very secluded part of Fiore when Lexus told me to stay where I was. I did as told, but I was confused when he had Jellal stand next to him. Jellal seemed confused as well. Once Jellal was standing next to Lexus he casted a spell.

A glass wall shot up between me and then. It grew taller and spread from left to right. Jellal yelled at Lexus to stop, but he didn't listen. There was no end to how far the glass went, it was never ending. Lexus then explained that he had divided the north and south half of Fiore by the glass wall… and that I was the only person on the North side of Fiore. He also told us that non-living things and animals could go over the wall, but if a human tried to go over the top of the wall it would grow taller.

Lexus then explained why he was doing this. He said that I would destroy Fiore one day if I lived among everyone else. He said that was the only reason he went all the way to my house to go and buy me. It was because he didn't want Fiore to be destroyed.

I broke down and fell to my knees, unable to speak because of how shocked I was. What did I do wrong? I always listened to Lexus, why would he do this to me? Lexus didn't really believe that, did he? Jellal was screaming at Lexus now, demanding that he break the spell, but he didn't. Lexus then died in place, the spell finished.

I started to cry and I put my hand on the glass wall. It was thick and cold; I could no longer feel the warmth of another person by my side. I banged on the wall harshly, trying to break through. Jellal walked up to the glass wall and put his hand over mine. I couldn't feel the warmth of his hand anymore.

I yelled at him, trying to see if he could hear me. Jellal's eyes widened. I then saw his mouth moving but I heard no words. My eyes widened as I started to cry harder, my body shaking with my sobs. Jellal then started digging through his pockets.

He pulled something black out of his pockets and broke it in half. He then threw it over the glass wall and I caught it. It was smooth and shaped like chalk; I then realized it was charcoal. Jellal started to write on the glass wall.

**I'll find a way to break this spell. I promise you.**

I smiled as I wiped away some of my tears. Jellal was waiting for me to answer back. I nodded and started to write back to him.

_**I know you will. You always find a way. Be careful Jellal. If you have to risk your life to save me then don't do it. As long as I know you're safe and alive I don't mind being on this side of the wall.**_

Jellal shook his head. He was always able to tell when I was pretending to be happy. Sure I hated being on this side of the glass wall, but I didn't want Jellal to die. Jellal then wrote back.

**I'll do anything to get you back.**

I blushed for a second, but quickly shook my blush away. I looked at Jellal and wrote.

_**Did you believe Lexus? About me destroying Fiore, do you think it's true?**_

Jellal looked shocked at first. I was worried that he did believe it. Jellal then quickly wrote on the glass.

**Of course not! Don't you dare start believing what that old man said! If I did believe him then I wouldn't be trying to set you free! I need to go now Lucy, I promise I'll send letters. I'll send a bird with a letter tied to its foot and you can send letters back.**

I smiled and nodded as I held back tears. He was doing all of this for me, a girl that he had known for only a few months.

_**Ok Jellal, please be careful. Good luck.**_

Jellal smiled and threw one more item over the wall. I picked the item up and saw that it was a heart shaped locket. I opened it up to see a picture of me and Jellal together. I looked up to see him holding a matching locket.

**We match now. Don't forget me.**

I cried tears of happiness. How could I forget him? He was risking his life for me.

_**I won't forget you, but don't you dare go and forget me!**_

Jellal smiled and waved goodbye. He then walked away. I watched him until he was past the horizon. I smiled as I put the locket on and held it close to my heart.

"I won't forget you… Jellal," I had whispered.

Ever since that day Jellal and I have been sending letters to each other by bird. I keep all of his letters in a jewelry box that he sent me one day. I also write letters to my mother who died a long time ago. I keep those letters in a jewelry box I took from home. I'm now 16 years old and I could never have imagined how much my life would change. This… This is my fairy tail.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Who Are You?

Lucy sat near the glass wall silently as she looked up at the sky. Would another letter come today? Was Jellal safe? Would she be saved today? Lucy didn't know the any of the answers, but she knew what she wanted them to be. The sky was gray and covered with fluffy white clouds. Lucy breathed out, watching as her breath became a puff of white mist that faded away.

The wind was freezing as it seemed to caress her rosy red cheeks. The tip of Lucy's nose was cold and she wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but she wouldn't. Lucy refused to go to sleep until she got the next letter from Jellal and that was final. It then started snowing lightly. Lucy imagined it as tiny pieces of clouds, it made her feel like she was in heaven.

Soon it was heavily snowing, but Lucy didn't move. She continued to look up at the sky, snow getting caught in her hair and eyelashes. The snow seemed to cover her up like a thick blanket, but it didn't keep her warm. Lucy heard the crunch of snow being stepped on and she quickly shot up into a sitting position.

Lucy stood up, the blanket of snow falling away and onto the hard, earthy floor. Snow was still in her hair and eyelashes, but she didn't try to remove it. Instead, she walked to the glass wall and put her hands onto the solid, see through material. It reminded her of ice, cold and translucent – never giving any warmth to whoever touched it.

Lucy looked through the glass, looking for any sign of life. Was it an animal or a monster? Lucy heard more footsteps and she looked around. Soon, she could see a figure in the distance. Lucy realized that it was human and let her hopes up, maybe it was Jellal. The figure walked to a part of the glass wall a few feet away, and ran right into it.

She felt her heart shatter as she realized that this couldn't be Jellal; Jellal knew of the glass wall, this person obviously didn't know anything about it. Lucy turned around and thought about going hunting for food. Suddenly, she heard banging from behind her. Lucy turned around and came face to face with a boy, her eyes widened, showing her shock.

The boy before her had pink hair that poked out in all directions and black eyes. There was a red stamp on his right arm just below his shoulder. He wore no shirt, but he did have on a black waistcoat with dark yellow edging. He wore a brown belt on his waist that had a silver circular buckle. He also had on white trousers that ended right below his knees and had black edging that tied at the end of his trousers. The boy also had on a wide black wrist band on his left wrist and black sandals. But the most intriguing thing he wore was a white scarf that was detailed to look like dragon scales.

Lucy looked at the boy as spoke, but all she could do was stare. She couldn't hear his voice through the glass wall. Lucy took brand new piece of charcoal out of her pocket, she was really grateful that Jellal always sent her some with every letter she got. She snapped the long piece of charcoal in half and threw a piece of it over the glass wall. The boy caught it and stared at her strangely. Lucy then started writing.

_**I can't hear you, the glass is too thick. Please write on the glass instead. I'll answer any questions you have.**_

The boy looked up at her in shock. Lucy then heard more footsteps and looked around. She then saw three figures walking towards the boy, two were human and the third looked like a cat. Lucy pointed and the boy turned around. He didn't seem worried, so she guessed that he knew them.

There was a boy stripped only to his boxers that had a blue stamp on the right side of his chest that matched the first boy's red stamp. Then there was a female with long red hair that had brown eyes. Lucy could tell that the girl's right eye was artificial. The female had a slender figure and a big upper chest. She wore long black boots that ended just below her knees. She also wore a blue skirt and armor. He armor was silver with a gold design on the chest and mark that matched the two boys' stamps. Lucy could just barely see the matching blue stamp on the middle of her left arm; that was because it was nearly perfectly hidden under her armor. Finally, there was a blue cat with beautiful angel like wings on its back along with a small green backpack.

The group was talking amongst themselves. The pink haired then pointed at her and they walked over. The red haired female had the charcoal in her hand and began to write.

Hello, my name is Erza. These are my companions Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Happy is the blue cat. Gray is the black haired boy and Natsu is the pink haired boy. Can you tell us where we are?

Lucy read what she wrote and nodded. She then started to reply.

_**Hello, my name is Lucy. You are where the North side of Fiore meets the South side of Fiore. I call it the Barrier of Glass. You are currently at the end of the South side of Fiore. You can go no further, so you should turn back.**_

Erza read Lucy's reply and her eyes widened a bit.

Why are you on the North side of Fiore?

Lucy sighed and wrote back.

_**It's a very long story. Are you sure you want to know?**_

Erza read Lucy's reply and nodded. She looked up to see that Natsu, Gray, and Happy also wished to know. Lucy then wrote on the glass wall.

_**If you really want to know, then come tomorrow. If you do, then I will tell you everything.**_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: You Actually Came Back

Lucy watched as Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu walked away from the glass wall. She continued to watch until she could no longer see them. Lucy looked up to the sky as she thought about her only friend, Jellal.

"I lost my crush on you long ago. I love you like a brother now. I just hope you haven't changed too much, Jellal," Lucy whispered to the wind. She let her words be carried away, knowing no one could hear the words she had spoken. She sighed as she walked away from the glass wall.

She was deep in the forest with dead leaves crumpling under her feet and snow crunching as she walked along a path of dead trees. Her hands stayed limp at her side, brushing lightly against the trees as she walked. The tip of Lucy's nose, figures, and toes were cold. Soon, she came across a clearing that was empty except for a small cabin in the middle. A stream ran around the cabin before heading off into the forest.

Lucy walked over to the cabin and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and dragged herself into her room. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow, mumbling softly as she dreamed away.

Her dreams were filled to the brim with hope. Hope that she would live to see the next day. Hope that she would get her next letter from Jellal. Hope that she would someday make friends on the other side of the glass wall. She knew that these dreams were close to impossible, but she could always dream for it.

_**The Next Day…**_

Lucy woke up early and left the warm and cozy cabin. She silently walked outside and made her way to the glass wall. The birds sang a song which Lucy called her own, since she was the only one to ever hear it. She lived in her own world, untouched by the horrible machines and locomotives humans made. This was one of the only places still untouched unnatural things; did she really want this place to become a wasteland? Her answer was no.

"But in order to achieve my dream I'll have to get rid of the wall. That would shatter this place and lead it to pollution," Lucy said to herself. She looked up to realize that she was at the glass wall, and more than the three people – plus one flying cat – were on the other side. Lucy rolled her eyes and wrote on the wall.

_**What the heck is this? I'm not a mother telling her children stories you know!**_

Natsu read what Lucy had 'said' and laughed. He actually laughed at her! Well, he couldn't hear his laughter but the way he was moving made it obvious. She was being serious and he laughed. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away for a split second. Lucy then looked back to see that Erza had wrote back.

Sorry Lucy, our guild – Fairy Tail – came with us. They wanted to know what happened. I hope you don't mind.

Lucy shook her head and sighed, as if saying whatever. She then started to write her story on the glass wall for everyone to see. She could tell that Erza was reading it aloud for everyone to hear. Lucy could only tell this because Erza's lips were moving. She could see a few people getting teary eyed. Others had shocked expressions and others had on looks of disbelief.

When Erza was done everyone looked at Lucy with pity. Lucy bit her lip, she hated when people felt pity for her. Lucy quickly wrote down on the wall, hoping everyone would read it and do as it said.

_**Truth be told, I'm surprised you're all hear. You should leave and stop feeling pity for me.**_

No one left though, they all stood by her side. Natsu started to introduce everyone that I didn't know one by one. Gray and Natsu got into three fights during this time; all of them were stopped by Erza. Happy flew around and made sure they didn't miss anyone.

Lucy greeted everyone with a small smile and a wave. She wouldn't act cruelly just because they didn't do as she told them to. Lucy understood that everyone had their own free will, and she wasn't going to take that from them.

It had started to snow again during introductions. It was so obvious that Gray didn't think that it was cold. Lucy could tell because Gray had striped himself down to his boxers… _again. _Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she watched the fourth fight between Natsu and Gray start out.

While this was going on, Lucy didn't notice the snow white bird flying overhead with a letter tied to its leg. It headed towards Lucy and landed on her shoulder with a tweet. Lucy smiled and untied the letter from the bird's leg. She quickly hid the letter from her new friends; she didn't want to be questioned about it.

Lucy waved goodbye to everyone when the sun had started to set. They agreed to meet up tomorrow. Lucy then parted from the group of people on the other side of the wall and walked away. Lucy got back to her cabin and walked inside. She threw her shoes off and put the letter on the small table in the living room.

Lucy ran to her room and started digging though her bag. She took out paper, pencils, and an envelope. She then carefully took out a ring of keys and held them close to her heart. They had kept her company, all of her friends - her Celestial Spirits. She hadn't spoken to them ever since she was locked away on her side of the glass wall. For some reason, the glass wall nullified magic so she couldn't call her friends. It didn't matter though, her Celestial spirits still kept her company.

Lucy then ran back to the living room and sat down at the table. She put her keys down carefully. After that, she put down the paper and pencils. Lucy smiled as she opened the letter and started to read it, but that smile quickly turned to a look of horror and disaster. What had she done?


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Letters With Surprises

**Dear Lucy,**

** I hope you have not forgotten about me. I am very sorry that I have not contacted you in a while. I was having some problems with a very annoying guild. Recently, I have come across some 'friends'. I guess they are somewhat friends. They are part of the Wizard Council and are willing to help me find a way to release you. **

** How has life been on your side of the glass? No one has found you, correct? If anyone has found you please tell me. I am very worried and concerned for your health. Sometimes I wonder if you are sick or lonely, because of this worry I have decided to visit you. I should be there in a few weeks. Take care until I arrive.**

**Your Caring Friend,**

** Jellal**

Lucy read the letter in shock. Jellal was coming to visit her after so long? Happiness crept through her body. Soon she was jumping up and down in excitement. That was, until she realized something that made worry strike her like a knife to the heart. No one was supposed to have seen her, except Fairy Tail had learned of her existence. Lucy had no idea what Jellal would possibly do to Fairy Tail. They were in danger now and it was all her fault.

Lucy would warn Fairy Tail tomorrow, she was sure they would understand. Of course, she wouldn't tell them who it was. That could lead to trouble. Without another thought, she started writing her letter to Jellal. The snow white bird watched her every move as she wrote.

_**Dear Jellal,**_

_** I am fine and quite happy. The letters you write me bring me joy, making it so that I never feel alone. My health is in perfect condition so please do not worry yourself. My side of the glass is fine. It is still untouched by locomotives and machinery. It looks as if my side of the world has been frozen in time. I guess it has in a way.**_

_** No one had found me Jellal. Even if someone ever did find me, I would tell you right away. When did you join the Wizard Council though? Also, who are your friends? I would love to meet them some day. When you rescue me I can meet them, right? Jellal I have an important question, please answer truthfully.**_

_** When I am rescued by you do you think I will have to catch up to people on your side of the glass?**_

_** I mean you tell me of these things I have never heard of before. Like these wonderful desserts called 'cheese cake' and 'ice cream' or those new machines. What were they called again… 'magic wagons' I think. It all seemed strange and new, I am actually quite scared to see this new world. I am positive I will be okay if you are by my side Jellal.**_

_**Missing You,**_

_** Lucy**_

Lucy sighed as she finished her letter. She had once again avoided the real question she had wanted to ask. Lucy was not scared about catching up to people on Jellal's side of the glass. No, what she was really scared of was much worse. She was scared that what Lexus said would come true.

Lucy was scared that when she was freed she would destroy Fiore.

Jellal had told her that she could never do such a thing. At first she had believed him, but now she wasn't so sure. If she wouldn't destroy Fiore than why had Lexus locked her away? Lexus was never one to do something without a reason. Of course, it was possible he had gone insane. Or maybe…

Lucy shook the thoughts from her head. She would not think about it anymore. She tied the letter to the snow white bird's leg silently. She made sure it was tight enough to stay on without hurting the bird. Feeding the bird a small fish before it left, Lucy watching it gracefully fly into the air.

If only she could be free like a bird. Free to ride the winds where ever she wished to go. Always looking for a place to stay, but never staying too long – that was a bird. They were free and full of hope. They were the only things that carried her hope now. The only reason Lucy had stayed for so long was always carried by a bird.

The letters were her only hope.

Lucy walked into her bedroom as she held her Celestial Keys in one hand and Jellal's letter in the other. She changed into pink pajamas that were long sleeved. After that, she put Jellal's letter into the same jewelry box all the others were kept in. She then put her Celestial Keys away.

"Goodnight guys," she whispered. Lucy plopped onto her bed exhausted. She hadn't thought telling all of Fairy Tail what had happened to her would make her so tired. In fact, she had not expected them to show up again! Would they appear again tomorrow? Maybe they would get bored of her and leave.

When she thought of that, her heart hurt. Maybe she was sick. Lucy couldn't tell anymore. She closed her eyes and buried herself under her blanket. Soon enough, she drifted into sleep. If only she had known what nightmares her sleep would give her.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Tortured in Sleep

_ 'We'll get you out of their Luce, I promise!' Lucy couldn't get the words Natsu had written out of her head. She knew it was impossible, but she was happy knowing that they wanted to safe her. She had never expected her friends from Fairy Tail to try to save her. Then again, she hadn't expected to meet them either. _

_ Fate was strange and twisted. It would throw things together only to rip them apart later on. Sure, there must be a reason for everything that happens, but that doesn't make anything easier. Lucy had been able to lie about everything. She had given herself false hope so many times only to get it taken away from her._

_ There would be no more of that. Lucy refused to let her hopes up. She couldn't let herself think that she would be saved, because deep down inside she knew she would never be saved._

_ "Just stop visiting me… It would make life easier on me… Although I guess that's a lie since I've become attached to you and your crazy guild. Right Natsu…?" she whispered to the wind._

_ The wall of glass that held Lucy from her friends shattered. The glass flew in all directions as Lucy covered her face with her arms so there was no chance of losing an eye. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. In shock, she looked up to see Natsu in front of her. He smiled his goofy grin at her, keeping his hand on her shoulder._

_ "Can you hear us, Luce?" he asked. Lucy's eyes widened, he was really there. It wasn't a dream; she was making contact with real people again._

_ "Natsu… Natsu! I can hear you! I can finally hear everyone!" Lucy said in shock. She hugged Natsu and cried tears of joy. Erza, Gray, and Happy all smiled as they ran over. They all greeted her with smiles and she replied with hugs and cries of thanks._

_ "This is my one wish that I've always wanted… Thank you so much…" Lucy whispered. She felt her strength depleting from her at a rapid pace. Before she realized it, she was falling forward. She landed on the cold snow covered ground. Her vision faded in and out; everything was blurry to her both the darkness and her friends before her._

_ "Lucy! Lucy!"_

_ "What's happening to her?"_

_ "Luce! Luce, don't you dare leave us now! We just got you free! Luce!"_

_ 'I'm sorry guys… I guess it wasn't meant to be… I… I'll always remember you… Promise…' Lucy's thoughts drifted in and out. Her eyes then closed as she fell into the never ending darkness._

_ The sky was covered in pitch black storm clouds as thunder echoed though the town. Soon, lighting flashed across the sky and hit several building throughout the town. The streets were broken and buildings were collapsing all around her. It was a place Lucy did not recognize, as she had never been there before._

_ Before Lucy were hundreds of dead citizens. People ranging from all sizes, ages, and genders were there. Even animals were dead. A small group of four stood before her. Upon closer examination, Lucy recognized them as Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. Lucy wanted to run towards them, but she could not. Hatred burned like fire in their eyes as they glared at Lucy._

_ "Lucy, how could you do this to everyone? You've killed almost everyone in Magnolia! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! I will never forgive you!" Erza screamed, drawing her sword. Lucy's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood as well as her clothing. Standing next to Lucy was Jellal with a wicked smile as insanity flashed through his eyes._

_ "Do not listen to them Lucy! I won't let them lay a finger on you. You've done nothing wrong," Jellal said. He put his hand on Lucy's cheek with care. When he removed it, Lucy saw nothing put pure red blood. Lucy looked around quickly, trying to see what she looked like. In the end, she looked into a pool of blood. _

_ Her eyes held no emotions and were blank. She was covered in blood that did not belong to her. Her hair was splashed with blood and blew in the wind. Sakura petals flew in the air, making the scene ominous and strangely beautiful. Lucy looked like a monster or even a devil from Hell. This isn't what she wanted! She didn't want to kill everyone!_

_ Lucy looked up in time to see Natsu charging at her full force. She quickly dodged the blow only to be sent flying into a nearby wall. She slowly got back up to realize Gray had knocked her back. With fury in her eyes, Lucy ran and slammed her elbow into Gray's stomach. He flew back and slammed into the stone walkway. Happy flew over to him, trying to help him out. Erza then appeared before Lucy and cut her left cheek._

_ "Pay attention when I kill you!" Erza screamed in fury. Lucy stood there, forcing whatever was controlling her back._

_ "H-Hurry up… Kill…. Me…." Lucy struggled to say. Erza stopped and looked at Lucy, letting her guard down considerably._

_ "Lucy?" Erza questioned. She took a step forward. Lucy couldn't control herself anymore and grabbed her whip. She quickly snatched Erza's sword out of her hand. Now that Lucy had Erza's sword, she ran forward and buried it into Erza's stomach._

_ "Lucy is no longer her. Her death was inevitable as soon as you released her," a demonic voice said. The voice had overlapped with Lucy's, seeming twice as creepy as it would have alone. Feeling a burning pain in her back, Lucy turned around to see Natsu. He ran towards her and punched her, his fist covered in flames. Right before everything went black, Lucy shed a single tear. One word rang out before her hearing stopped as well._

_ "Lucy!"_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Lucy woke up with a scream before falling out of her bed and flat on her face. It had been the first time she had a nightmare in a while. She felt suffocated, like something was strangling her. Lucy then realized that she was tangled in her blanket. Wiggling her way out of the blanket, she went into the bathroom.

"A nice long shower should calm me down…" she mumbled.

_At Fairy Tail…_

"Lucy seems like a really nice person," Levy said aloud. Everyone then started a commotion, agreeing with Levy and talking amongst themselves. Topics ranged from beer to missions, but they somehow always lead back to the topic of Lucy. Natsu was eating for fire chicken alone with fire whiskey. The doors to Fairy Tail then burst open, revealing a flustered and rushing Erza.

"!" Erza was talking too fast for anyone to understand what she was saying. Mira quickly ran up to her and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Relax and repeat," Mira said.

"Jellal is heading to the edge of Fiore! I overheard it from some of the council members. I don't know why he's going there, but what if he sees Lucy?" Erza said. Everyone looked towards Erza and started worrying. They all knew who Jellal was and that he was bad news.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to the edge of Fiore and find Lucy first!" Natsu said, determination in his eyes.

"For once I have to agree with flame brain, let's go to Lucy first," Gray said seriously. Of course, since this was Gray he was already missing his shirt. Erza nodded, calming down a bit more.

"Okay. Natsu, Gray, and I will go to the edge of Fiore. Try to figure out why Jellal is going there, okay Mira?" Erza ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Mira said before running off. Erza then headed towards the doors, Gray and Natsu following behind. Usually the two boys would never work together, but this was an exception. No one says n to Erza and they both knew that.

_Somewhere Else…_

Cold winter snow swirled around in the air as a blue haired man walked through the snow. Pure white snow crunched under his boots as he walked forward. His hair blew around in the wind as well as his clothing. His attire consisted of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, somehow reminiscent of Fairy Tail's stamp. Plus simple loose dark pants tucked inside laced boots. The one thing that stood out the most was a red tattoo on right side of his face surrounding his eye. A white bird flew through the air and landed on his shoulder. It was a dove with a letter attached to its leg. The man took the letter and opened it.

_**Dear Jellal,**_

_** I am fine and quite happy. The letters you write me bring me joy, making it so that I never feel alone. My health is in perfect condition so please do not worry yourself. My side of the glass is fine. It is still untouched by locomotives and machinery. It looks as if my side of the world has been frozen in time. I guess it has in a way.**_

_** No one had found me Jellal. Even if someone ever did find me, I would tell you right away. When did you join the Wizard Council though? Also, who are your friends? I would love to meet them some day. When you rescue me I can meet them, right? Jellal I have an important question, please answer truthfully.**_

_** When I am rescued by you do you think I will have to catch up to people on your side of the glass?**_

_** I mean you tell me of these things I have never heard of before. Like these wonderful desserts called 'cheese cake' and 'ice cream' or those new machines. What were they called again… 'magic wagons' I think. It all seemed strange and new, I am actually quite scared to see this new world. I am positive I will be okay if you are by my side Jellal.**_

_**Missing You,**_

_**Lucy**_

Jellal smiled as he read the letter. It touched his heart, knowing Lucy was still the same. Usually he would reply, but he was walking and had no place to write. He put the letter in his pocket and sighed as he continued to walk.

"Soon Lucy, I'll see you again soon. This time I'll get you out of there," he mumbled. His 'Wizard Council Friends' were going to meet him at the glass wall.

"I swear Lucy, I'll keep my promise," he whispered into the wind.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: An Old Friend

Lucy sneezed as she got out of the shower. Her white towel covered her body as she went into her room and got dressed. She wore a white shirt under a warm blue coat with a hood. Her hair was let down and she had on white earmuffs. Along with that she wore dark blue pants and black boots.

"Someone must be talking about me if I'm sneezing," she joked. Walking out the door, she didn't bother locking it. Who was going to break in – the air? Slowly walking towards the glass wall, she stopped halfway and looked up at the sky. Snow lightly drifted down and fell onto her, covering her eyelashes and getting caught in her long blonde hair. The evergreen trees were beautiful against the white snow and cloudy blue sky.

Remembering why she had left her cozy home on such a cold day, she continued towards the glass wall. Surely Natsu and the others must be there by now. Then she could tell them not to visit for a few days. Lucy was positive that they probably wouldn't mind. Or maybe they would mind…

Trudging through the snow that was slowly getting thicker, she sighed when no one was at the glass wall. Falling down into the slow, she lay there and wondered when they would arrive. Closing her eyes, she imagined the outside world once again.

Meanwhile…

Natsu was in front of Erza and Gray, melting all the snow in their path. It made it easier to walk faster. They had to beat Jellal to Lucy. If he found her then who knows what crazy idea he might think up. Unfortunately, it was hard to tell if Jellal had come by yet or not. The snow was erasing his tracks as they walked and so far they had seen no tracks.

With a sign, the group forged on, desperate to reach their friend. Even though they had barely spoken, Natsu already felt as if Lucy was nakama. She smiled and laughed with them and even told them about herself. Lucy had never really yelled at them for finding her. In fact she had been beyond happy, although she would never admit it.

Plus, whenever Natsu saw Lucy he had to admit he got just a little bit flustered. He didn't know what this was, but he knew that Lucy was just weird. Was Lucy making him sick? It didn't matter because either way Natsu was not leaving Lucy. He had a feeling that Erza, Gray, Happy, and everyone else from Fairy Tail had similar thoughts.

Further Ahead…

Jellal smiled as he walked forward, he could see the glass due to the sunlight glistening off of it. He walked forward and tapped on the glass. Would Lucy be there or would he have to wait? Something moved in the snow and Jellal caught a glimpse of what he though was blonde hair. Suddenly, Lucy stood up from the snow and looked towards him

Her eyes widened and she completely turned to face him. Tears filled her brown eyes and she lifted her hands to her mouth in shock. Putting her head against the glass, she started to cry in happiness. She hadn't expected him to come so soon, for Jellal to be here today. Calming down a bit, she took out some charcoal and threw a piece to Jellal, who easily caught it.

_**Jellal… I missed you so much. I'm so happy to see that you're safe and well.**_

Seeing the message, Jellal smiled and nodded.

**Yep. Do you still have that locket I gave you?**

Pulling on a small golden chain, the locket came out from under her shirt. Lucy held it up and smiled before writing back.

_**Of course I do! I would die if I lost it! Do you have your locket?**_

Jellal nodded and opened his jacket. Pulling the locket out of a hidden pocket, he showed it to Lucy with a smile. He then put it away and wrote back.

**You think I'd lose it? I thought you trusted me!**

Lucy laughed before replying.

_**I do, but you always seemed to lose things. That I remember perfectly. I even remember that once you lost your favorite watch and the next day Lexus found it in your underwear when he was cleaning the clothes. Don't tell me that you forgot?**_

Jellal's face turned red in embarrassment as he read that.

**Of course not… But I wish that you had. That was rather embarrassing when I was a kid.**

_**That's exactly why I remembered it. I have black mail on you!**_

**Hey! I have black mail on you too Lucy!**

_**Oh really?**_

**Of course. Like how when we used to travel together with Lexus you'd get scared at night and wake me up. You'd always ask to sleep with me. I always said yes. Some people would think of you as a pervert when you were a kid if they knew that.**

Now it was Lucy's turn to be embarrassed. She laughed though after reading it.

_**Hey! I was scared for life after that giant fish nearly ate me!**_

Jellal laughed and nodded. Lucy's hand rested on the glass wall. With a sad smile, Jellal put his hand over Lucy's hand although the glass didn't let them touch.

**Do you feel any heat?**

_**No…**_

Lucy's eyes widened a bit as she saw a small blob of pink on the horizon. She then saw some red and black. She instantly knew who it was and had no idea what to do. She completely forgot about them! How foolish could she be?

Turning around after seeing the look Lucy's face held, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the blobs of color. As they got closer, Jellal glared when he recognized who they were. It was some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages! What were they doing here?

"Stay away from Lucy, Jellal!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes Jellal, stay away from her. She is our friend and will have nothing to do with you," Erza said.

"Back away from the glass," Gray said. He then saw the writing on the glass and raised an eyebrow. Lucy had been talking to him? Why? No… Now was not the time to ask. Taking the piece of charcoal, Jellal wrote on the glass while speaking the words aloud:

**Well Well Lucy, it seems like you forgot to tell me some things.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Betrayal

Lucy stood there in shock as she read what Jellal wrote. Covering her eyes, she started to cry a bit. She had betrayed Jellal and her friends from Fairy Tail. Taking her piece of charcoal, Lucy wrote back.

_**I am very sorry Jellal, I thought that they were of no importance and that I had no need to mention them.**_

It was a lie, Lucy knew that. Jellal seemed to know that she was lying. Natsu, Erza, and Gray on the other hand seemed shock. They were yelling things but she couldn't hear them. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at them. Jellal then wrote back to Lucy.

**Lucy, why are you lying to me? You know that I told you if anyone found you then you had to tell me immediately. Plus, these are my enemies. Fairy Tail is my enemy.**

Lucy gasped, Fairy Tail was the enemy Jellal spoke of all the time? Covering her mouth in shock, Lucy fell to her knees. She cried and sobbed, she had betrayed Jellal so much. He would never forgive her. She then heard writing and looked up.

**It is okay Lucy. You did not know so I will forgive you. I must get rid of them now though, so please throw all of your feelings you have for them to the side.**

Nodding, Lucy watched as Jellal and her Fairy Tail friends started to fight. This was her fault, Natsu and the others would die because of her. She had been selfish and wanted people to talk to. Watching her friends die was the price, but she didn't want that to happen.

"Jellal, stay away from Lucy!" Natsu yelled, rushing towards him with a flaming fist. Natsu didn't care about the conversation Lucy and Jellal had earlier. Natsu would ask her everything later.

"Natsu stop! That idiot, we don't have a plan!" Erza yelled, requipting a sword and running forward. Following close behind was Gray with a sword made of ice in his hands.

"Damn you, Jellal!" Natsu yelled, sending a punch at Jellal's face. Jellal was suddenly covered in a golden light and swiftly moved out of the way into the air. Coming up behind Natsu, he sent several punches to Natsu's back before moving again.

Lucy held back more tears as she watched Natsu take the blow. If she cried for them than Jellal would know that she was unable to let them go. Standing up, she wiped her tears again and watched. Her hands were clasped together tightly as she watched, as if praying that her Fairy Tail friends would live. Staying strong, she bit back a cry as she watched Erza be knocked down by Jellal.

How has she fallen so low so quickly? She used to be able to always be alone, now she couldn't even stand still and watch without crying. They weren't her friends, they were Jellal's enemies. Any enemy of Jellal was an enemy to her. Even though she thought that, she didn't want to see them hurt. Lucy had become a traitor, she was lucky to have been forgiven. This was her punishment though, and she would live through it.

Gray then flung his hands forward. Lucy watched in amazement as lances of ice came out of the snow and headed towards Jellal. Jellal dodged it and raised his arms above his head. All of the shadows began to be drawn in by him. The formed into a ball of darkness over his head, then he sent it at Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

The three barely dodged the attack, the ball of darkness leaving a huge indent in the earth. Lucy began to bang on the glass over and over again, hoping that someone – anyone - would hear her and look over. Suddenly, the glass wall cracked. She continued until it shattered, making everyone turn to her. The glass levitated in mid-air as she gasped.

"Jellal, please stop this! Let them go!" Lucy cried out, the glass forming back together and the wall once again splitting them apart. Tears streamed down her face and she covered her mouth. She had spoken out of line, she would be in trouble. Closing her eyes, she didn't dare look at Jellal. Hearing writing on the glass, she looked up to see writing.

**I'll let them go this once since you asked… Only once though.**

Lucy smiled a small bit and wiped her eyes. She then wrote him back.

_**Thank you so much…**_

Lucy looked to her Fairy Tail friends to see looks of disbelief on their faces. She knew this would happen. She knew that they would be shocked into silence when they knew that she was friends with Jellal. Of course, Lucy didn't expect them to ever come back. Deep down in her heart though, she wished they would. She wished that they would forgive her and visit her.

Picking up her charcoal once more, Lucy wrote her final message to Fairy Tail. Her final message to Erza, Gray, and Natsu, her last message to her close friends.

_**Goodbye Fairy Tail… Thank you for visiting me. You're no longer needed here though.**_

Lucy was lying through her teeth. She watched as their faces dropped. Well, everyone's face except for Natsu's face. It was almost as if he knew she was lying. Her eyes widened as she watched Natsu mouth words she didn't expect.

'I'll be back, you weirdo liar,' he mouthed.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long! My father recently left for Iraq and it put me into shock for a good amount of time. I can officially say that I am back in business! Sorry for the huge delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Fairy Tail Fights Back<p>

As Team Natsu walked back to the guild, everyone was eerily silent. No one dared to speak for it would lead to questions that would have no answers. It seemed to take forever until a voice broke through the thick silence.

"You realize that Lucy was lying, right?" Natsu asked. Erza, Gray, and Happy looked over at him. They didn't speak for a few minutes. Happy then stopped flying around in the air and landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Aye, Sir," he said sadly. Erza sighed before speaking, "Even so, why would she say something as hurtful as that? 'You're no longer needed here'? How could she say that without crying?"

"I know that she did it to protect us, but it still hurts," Gray said. Natsu – for once in his whole life – agreed with Gray. Thinking it through, he then smirked and smiled.

"I got it! Let's bring the whole guild to see Lucy tomorrow. Levy and Freed might be able to undo the spell that is keeping that glass up," Natsu said.

Gray glanced at Natsu before smirking, "You actually said something smart for once, Flame Brain."

Natsu and Gray instantly broke into a fight. Erza held back a laugh. It was nice to see them being lively again. Happy flew around them, giggling as the two boys fought. Erza then tore the two apart and told them to stop fighting.

- At Fairy Tail -

Several hours pasted as the members of Fairy Tail waited for Team Natsu to return with news on Lucy. While waiting, they all speculated about what Lexus – the person who had trapped Lucy away – had meant. Lucy destroy all of Fiore? It seemed like an accusation from a lunatic.

"Maybe Lexus didn't mean that Lucy would actually destroy Fiore. What if he knew something that they didn't? What if Lexus thought that someone would use Lucy to destroy Fiore?" Levy asked.

"Enough with the 'what if's, Squirt. You're making my head hurt," Gajeel deadpanned.

The doors than opened, revealing Team Natsu. They walked in together. Everyone was silent, waiting for the news on their new friend, Lucy. Anticipation filled the air, making people soon become impatient from the wait.

"Tomorrow," Erza started, "we will all go to see Lucy together. Levy and Freed, you two will find a way to break the glass wall. It's not an option. It's mandatory that you figure a way to break the spell."

Levy's eyes widened, "I can understand Freed, but why me too?"

"You always read books on spells and curses. Maybe you can find something out about the spell used," Erza said. Levy nodded and glanced towards the door to the study room in Fairy Tail, "I guess I better start getting the books I might need together."

- At The Glass Wall -

Lucy watched as Jellal waited silently for his friends. She was excited to meet them – she really was – but she felt terrible at the same. Natsu… he said that he was coming back... What would she do when they came back? Jellal had sworn to kill them if they returned and she knew he was serious.

Leaning against the glass wall, she looked up to the dark sky. The full moon shone down on the land, making it seem as if the snow was illuminated. The light breeze blew her hair around lightly, almost as if someone was playing with her hair. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky, making her miss her celestial spirits more than she already did.

Tears welded up in her eyes as thoughts began to fill her head. Her mother's death, her father's betrayal, the time she had spent with Jellal, the moment the glass wall had separated them, all the years she had spent alone, discovering that she could no longer summon her spirits, the letters Jellal would occasionally send her, the day Natsu and the others had stumbled upon her – they all flooded her mind at once.

It was a rush. Memories that had taken her years to create had flashed by her in seconds. Then – and only then – did Lucy realize that she had started crying at one point. Sliding down the glass wall until she was sitting in the snow, Lucy covered her mouth to hold back her sobs. She knew that Jellal was unable to hear her, but she still covered her mouth. Lucy curled into a ball, resting her forehead on her knees.

When had she sunk so low and become greedy? She wanted everything - to be free and live with Fairy Tail and Jellal. She knew that her dream was impossible though. Jellal and Fairy Tail were enemies; they wouldn't change their ways so that her dream would come true.

"Mama…" Lucy whispered, "Help me… I'm so confused…"


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: The Spell Which Holds Her Fate

Snow lightly fell, catching itself on Lucy's hair and her eyelashes. Jellal also had snow on him, but it seemed to disappear as soon as it landed on him. The crunch of snow was heard in the distance. At first, it was soft but the sound started to become louder as Lucy started to see several silhouettes. Jellal looked up and seemed to smirk. Lucy took it as a sign that he knew the people who were coming closer to them. Soon, they were in her sight. Lucy took her time to look them over.

A pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes sported a white dark purple hair was let go and ended near her waist. The woman had a rather voluptuous figure. She wore a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit was sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections. The main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down were both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit was trimmed with gold patterns, and on her arms, the woman wore long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which Lucy expected expelled some sort of Lacrima. Lucy also guessed that this woman was freezing to death, seeing as how it was snowing.

Next to this woman was yet another girl. The person was a young girl of short stature. She had short, coral pink hair ending above her shoulders and bright green eyes. She wore some kind of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform was a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that had white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wore a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of some guild unknown to Lucy.

When they were at the glass wall, they glanced over at Lucy before looking at Jellal. The three seemed to have some conversation, but Lucy was unable to hear it. The pink haired girl then turned to Lucy. She spoke, but Lucy was unable to hear it. Instead, Lucy took out her charcoal and wrote on the wall.

_**Hello there. I am Lucy. What are your names?**_

The pink haired girl looked at Jellal and pointed at the words. Jellal seemed to explain to the girl before handing her the charcoal he had. Pleased with this, the girl then wrote on the wall.

_Hello, Lucy. I am Meredy. The other girl with me is Ultear. We are here to help set you free._

Reading the words, Lucy smiled and looked at Meredy. She put her charcoal against the glass and wrote back happily to the girl.

_**Okay! Be careful though. I would hate for you and Ultear to get hurt because of me. Make sure that Jellal doesn't hurt himself either. The stubborn man never listens to me!**_

Meredy read the words and smirked. Unknown to Lucy was the true intention behind her seemingly innocent smirk.

_Trust me, Lucy. We'll do anything for you._

- At Fairy Tail -

"Levy! Freed! Hurry up! We need to go to Lucy immediately! Why isn't everyone ready? I knew I shouldn't have allowed you guys any sleep before this! Now we'll be late!" Erza yelled, pacing around Fairy Tail as everyone got ready to head towards the glass wall. Master and Mirajane seemed to be the only other two ready and it bugged Erza. Did this guild have no sense of urgency?

"Sorry, Erza! It took Freed and I forever to find the spell we needed. Isn't that right?" Levy said, stuffing one last book into her bag.

"Yeah. Plus, I can't even be sure if it's the right spell until I see the wall close up," Freed sighed, "That's why I'm having Levy pack up the books we used yesterday."

"Well, hurry up! Where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza yelled. The two instantly appeared along with Happy. They were 'packed' and ready to go. Really, the only thing the boys had done was change clothes and fight.

Soon enough, everyone was ready. The guild left Magnolia as a group, intent on saving their nakama. As they walked, Natsu melted the snow as they moved forward. Natsu then stopped and sniffed the air.

"Gejeel, Wendy, do you smell that?" he asked. The other two dragon slayers took a sniff of the air around them and nodded.

"Yeah," Gajeel said, "Three other people are already here besides Bunny Girl."

"It's one boy and two girls," Wendy said.

The guild ran towards the wall as fast as they could. Team Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were the first to arrive. Next to the glass wall was Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. On the other side was Lucy. As soon as Lucy spotted them, her eyes widened and she dropped the charcoal in her hand. It was then that Jellal and the two girls turned around.

"So the little fairies are back, huh?" Jellal joked. Soon, the two groups were fighting. It was then that the rest of the guild arrived. They watched in silence. Master had told them that his was their battle and they had no right to interfere.

Levy looked at Lucy to see her expression. Lucy seemed as if she was being torn apart on the inside. The blue haired bookworm couldn't blame her. The blonde had to watch her friends fight each other. Levy guessed that Lucy felt as if it was her fault. They were fighting over her after all.

'The spell that can release Lu-Chan… The 'Spell of Renewal and Regrets'… I hope that it isn't the right spell that we need to use… If it is, then Lexus was definitely saving the world from something…' Levy thought.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: A Torn Girl

Lucy slammed her hand against the glass wall, hoping that she could somehow make it shatter again. As soon as a loud thunk was heard, Lucy withdrew her hand and looked at it. Her hand was already starting to bruise. She was confused. How was this happening? Last time the glass hadn't heard her.

Lucy then fell to her knees as shock streamed through her body. The glass had thickened itself so that it would not shatter as it had last time. It had adjusted itself to meet its needs. How could it do such a thing even if it was a spell?

As she sat in the pure white snow, tears started to fill her eyes. Looking down at the snow, her hands clenched the snow until it was packed tightly in her fists. Lucy then looked up to the sky and screamed out, her sadness overcoming her. Tears slid down her cheeks before falling onto the snowy ground and becoming one with it.

Why couldn't she do anything right? Her friends were fighting against each other and she couldn't even stop them. She knew that she shouldn't have grown close to Fairy Tail, but she had. Lucy also knew that she shouldn't have betrayed Jellal, but she had. Now she couldn't even pick a side. She was truly such a greedy and horrible person. Looking back to see the fight, only one word ran through her head – stop.

Natsu and Jellal ran at each other, one with a flaming fist and another glowing in a yellow light. They sent punches and kicks at each other at a crazy speed. One second, Natsu had the upper hand than the next Jellal was beating Natsu. It was hard to tell who would win. Both of the boys were covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes, but Natsu looked in worse condition.

As that was going on, Erza and Meredy were fighting. They both had a similar mark on their wrist, making it seem as if they were connected. Erza then landed a blow on Meredy's shoulder, but the same mark then appeared on Erza. Meredy laughed and said something, but Lucy was unable to hear her words. It seemed as if Meredy was going insane with anger as she fought against Erza. The only mark on Erza was the matching slash on her shoulder that Meredy had. Meredy was in worse condition with slashes covering her arms and legs.

Gray seemed as if her was taking every attacked dished out at him by Ultear. For some reason unknown to Lucy, he refused to fight the black haired beauty. Although Ultear was in perfect condition, Gray looked as if he might soon pass out from all the blood he had been losing during his fight. Lucy couldn't stand to see her friends in such horrible condition. It felt as if she was covered in their wounds as she stared at them.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed, unable to watch the fighting any longer, she slammed her eyes shut. She then started to glow golden as she sat there. On the other side of the glass wall, beams of golden light started shooting down from the sky as if they were falling stars. Quickly, the fight ended as Erza, Gray, and Natsu ran back to Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear had ran to the glass wall.

"Levy, what's going on?" Erza hastily asked.

Levy bit her lip as she glanced at Lucy, "Remember how Lu-Chan told us how she had been unable to call her spirits? I think the inability to use her magic and the stress from seeing you fight has caused her magic to go haywire. There are only two ways this can stop without Lu-Chan dying. She must either faint before she uses up all her magic or someone has to go to her and calm her down. If we are unable to do this, there are two possibilities. She will either die from using all her magic or…"

"Or what?" Erza asked, clearly not in the mood to wait for answers.

"It's possible that Lu-Chan will be split into two parts. Her body will stay where it is while her soul would attach itself onto an object that she finds very important. I didn't want to mention it because it is very rare for such an event to occur…" Levy said sadly.

"What are we waiting for? Levy, Freed, start working on shattering that wall! Fairy Tail, we'll hold down Jellal and his friends while they do that! Move out!" Erza commanded.

'Hang in there, Lu-Chan… We'll save you soon…' Levy thought, running towards the wall with Freed.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: A Short Lived Happiness

Levy and Freed quickly started working on their mission to break the glass wall. Taking out a black marker, Levy started to draw very complex ruins on the glass. Meanwhile, Freed was holding the book so that Levy could see the ruins that she had to be drawn.

Once Jellal had seen what they were doing, he had ran towards them. Before he could make it to them, Erza jumped in his way and attacked. Jellal jumped backwards to avoid the blow, Erza's sword slashing his cheek slightly. Landing on his feet, Jellal cursed and casted meteor on himself before running at Erza, planning to pass by her and get to Levy and Freed.

Erza requipted into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she slammed the hilt of one of her swords into Jellal's stomach. The strength in the blow had sent Jellal several feet back. Steadying himself, Jellal spit out some blood and glared at Erza.

"I see how it is," he said darkly, his bangs hiding his eyes momentarily, "I have to get though you first…"

Erza readied herself as she waited to see what Jellal was planning to do. Jellal then crossed his arms above his head. All of the shadows around started to be drawn towards him as they formed into a sphere over his head. The sphere was then launched at Erza with such speed that she was unable to dodge it. A scream left her mouth as it hit her, but she stayed on her feet.

Natsu, who had been fighting against Ultear with Gray and a few other members of Fairy Tail, heard Erza's scream. Turning in the direction it came from, he was soon running to her side. On his way towards her, Natsu glanced over at Levy and Freed.

Levy had yet to finish the ruins. She was working as fast as she could, glancing over at the book every once in a while to mark sure the ruins were correct. Freed still holding the book for Levy, but he was also working on the ruins with a black marker that was in his free hand. They were both anxious to finish as soon as they could, but it was obvious that they needed more time.

Turning back to Jellal, he ran towards him with a flaming fist. Slamming his fist into Jellal's face, Jellal was taken off guard. The force made him slide a little bit back, but he didn't seem to be injured by the attack. Erza took this time to steady herself before running at Jellal, both hands wielding a sword. Natsu stepped back before smirking. Setting the blade of Erza's swords ablaze, he put on his signature grin.

Erza glanced at Natsu as she ran past him and nodded in approval, "If this damages my swords, I expect you to buy me new one immediately after."

Jellal quickly raised his hands and fired several beams of magic towards Erza. She dodged them quickly before striking at Jellal with the flaming blades. At the last second, Jellal casted meteor once more and shot away from the attack in a glow of light. Cursing, Erza stopped herself and looked around for where he had gone. Jellal then appeared behind Erza. Sending his fist towards her back, Natsu blocked the attack at the last second.

Natsu laughed and grinned, "I guess we're doing this together.

Erza nodded and smiled, "Indeed. Let us end this quickly."

Gray cursed as he dodged another one of Ultear's attacks. He was finding it hard to attack her. Not only because she was rather good at blocking his attacks, but also because she was the splitting image of Ur. One of her lacrima orbs then flew towards Gray. It slammed into his face, causing him to fall onto his back. Another one flew at him, but was stopped by someone shattering it. Looking up, Gray saw Mirajane using Satan Soul.

"No one hurts my nakama," she stated seriously before running at Ultear with incredible speed. Slamming her foot into Ultear's stomach, Ultear slid several feet away from them. Mira then started to gather energy into a black sphere with a purple glow between her hands. Right as Ultear stood up, Mira sent the sphere flying at her. At this moment, Gray created several spears of ice that raced towards Ultear, hoping to double the damage.

When the attacks hit Ultear, a cloud of smoke formed, making them unable to see her. Suddenly, two orbs flew out of the smoke. They both slammed into Mira, causing bruises and scrapes. When the smoke cleared, Ultear was visible. Her clothes were shredded and she was severally cut in several places. A small pool of blood was forming at her feet.

"Why the hell isn't she going down?" Gray yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Why she isn't down doesn't matter, Gray. What matters is knocking her out so that we can hurry to Lucy," Mira said sternly before running at Ultear once more.

"I just hope we won't be too late," Gray said, subconsciously stripping off his shirt. He then formed at sword of ice and ran at Ultear. Ultear then raised her hand, her eyes hidden by her bangs. Mira was suddenly reverted back to normal and the sword in Gray's hand crumbled away.

"What the-!?" Gray yelled, rather shocked.

"I was hoping not to use this magic on weaklings like you," Ultear said darkly, "but I'll use it to defeat you two if it'll please Jellal…"

Ultear then looked up, a crazed look in her eyes, "So just stand still and accept your death!"

Juvia stood her ground as she looked at the young girl before her. Meredy glared at Juvia, obviously not happy to see her. Without a word, Juvia used the water from the snow to use water lock on Meredy. Suddenly, a mark appeared on Meredy. Juvia then felt as if she was in Meredy's position. Breaking her attack on Meredy, Juvia glared at the girl.

"What did you do to Juvia?" the water woman demanded.

Raising her wrist, Medery smirked, "Sensory magic. It'll connect us. If you're hurt, I'm hurt and vice versa."

Two blue glowing swords then appeared near Meredy's neck, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not afraid to die if it's to help Ultear. I love Ultear! For her, we'll both die here!"

Cursing, Juvia ran at Meredy as fast as she could. She could already feel the slight pain of the swords digging into the skin on her neck. Suddenly, the two swords were launched at Juvia. Unable to dodge, the woman took the attacks full on. The swords sliced the sides of her stomach, causing Juvia to fall to her knees in pain while Meredy grabbed at her stomach. Juvia then stood up, slowly walking towards Meredy.

"You're an idiot…" she said.

Meredy glared at Juvia, "What do you mean? You're the fool."

Getting closer to the girl, Juvia's eyes became serious, "If you love someone, you should not die for them. Instead, you should live for them!"

Meredy gasped slightly, taken back by Juvia's words, "That's nonsense!"

"It is not," Juvia said, "It's the truth. If you lover Ultear and she loves you back, than you should live for each other not die for each other. Now, stop this nonsense and undo this magic you've casted on us."

Unsure of what to do or say, Meredy stood there in shock. Juvia looked up at Meredy seriously and raised an eyebrow, "What are you waiting for? Undo it or we'll both die soon enough!"

Finished with the runes, Levy and Freed put the markers away. Turning around, Levy looked at the situation they were in. It seemed as if everyone was busy fighting. Looking back to the wall, Levy bit her lip, "I hope this works…"

"It has to," Freed said, "If this wall needs a stronger spell to break it, then we might have to worry about why Lucy was locked up before we decide to save her or not."

Glaring at Freed, Levy snapped, "Don't say things like that! We'll save Lucy no matter what!"

"If you say so," Freed sighed, "Anyway, let's get to activating the spell."

"Sure," Levy nodded, suddenly becoming unnervingly serious.

Cursing, Jellal jumped away from Erza. His clothes were destroyed and he was severally beaten, bloody, and bruised. Holding onto his left arm, which had gone limp after a strong blow from Natsu, Jellal cursed. Glancing around, he noticed that both Ultear and Meredy were also in bad positions. Their mission was definitely compromised for now.

"Ultear, Meredy, retreat! We cannot currently complete our mission!" he stated. The two girls nodded before vanishing. Jellal looked at Erza and smirked as she ran at him, her sword poised to strike him down.

"See you around, Erza," Jellal said. He then disappeared right before Erza's sword reached where he had once stood. Cursing, Erza requipted back into her normal armor and put her sword away. Glancing at Natsu, she smiled half-heartedly.

"Let's hurry to Levy and Freed…"

Soon, everyone was gathered around Levy and Freed as they started to chant.

_**"Everyone has regrets. Everyone has a chance to renew themselves. If this is true, then shatter the spell that separates this one from others. By the name of Silvianah, shatter this spell that has brought nothing but pain and sadness!"**_

__The runes that had been drawn flashed a bright red before fading into the glass. For a minute, nothing happened, and it seemed as if the spell had failed. The glass wall then shattered, falling into fragments in the snow. While everyone was shocked and happy to see that it had worked, Levy ran to Lucy and pulled her into a hug.

"Lu-Chan, snap out of it! Come back to us!" Levy cried, tears springing into her eyes. She was saddened to see her friend in such a state. Her hair was in a mess from the wind that was whipping around her due to the amount of magic she was using. Lucy had clenched her hands into fists so tightly that her nails had dug into her palms, causing them to bleed. Tears had stained her cheeks, leaving her looking like a wreck.

Suddenly, the wind started to die down and Lucy's fists started to loosen. The glow from Lucy then stopped. Pulling away, Levy looked at Lucy to see her looking back at her. The last of Lucy's tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at Levy in confusion.

"Levy…? How are you…? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, standing up with Levy.

"We did it, Lu-Chan!" Levy said happily, "We broke the wall!"

Lucy smiled softly and hugged Levy once more, "Thank you so much…"

Levy smiled and hugged her back. Looking up, Lucy smiled at her Fairy Tail friends as they waited for her. Lucy's smile then slowly faded away as she saw the glass fragments in the snow shaking slightly and glowing a dim blue. Lucy suddenly pulled away from Levy.

"Lu-Chan…?" Levy questioned, a bit worried.

Lucy suddenly shoved Levy back, shocking Levy and the rest of Fairy Tail. The glass fragments floated out of the snow and levitated in midair. As Levy was caught by Gajeel, the members of Fairy Tail gasped as the glass started flying towards Lucy. Several fragments sliced at Lucy's left hand and arm, which was outstretched from pushing Levy away. Quickly, Lucy pulled away her hand before it was damaged any more, tears filling her eyes as she watched what happened.

The fragments reformed, once again becoming the glass wall that had split them apart. The wall flashed a bright blue before standing there once more, being nothing more than a barrier. An engraved message one the glass wall shocked all of Fairy Tail as Levy read it aloud.

"A weak spell can never release the beast that will destroy Fiore..." Levy read, shock overcoming her as she fell to her knees.

"Weak?" Freed yelled, "That spell was one of the strongest ones possible to break this stupid wall! If this man worked that hard to seal her away, then she should stay there!"

Ignoring him, Levy slammed her fists against the wall and cried as she looked at Lucy, "Lu-chan! Lu-Chan!"

Said girl was in tears, but pulled a piece of charcoal from her pocket and wrote through her blurred sight.

_**Thank you for trying… I shall burden you no more… This is goodbye, my precious Fairy Tail friends…**_

Turning around, Lucy started to walk away from the glass wall. Levy's cries and screams of protest could not be heard. Neither could Natsu's yells or Erza's cries. Nothing reached her ears as she left them behind, doing what she thought was best for them.

Through tears, Erza looked at Levy and Freed seriously, "Get ready. We stay here tonight. Tomorrow, you two are using the strongest spell in that book of barrier breaking spells. Lucy can't get away from us that easily."

"Are you insane?!" Freed yelled, "We should look into this first. We can't release her without knowing what beast Lexus thought she was. What if we do this and she turns out to destroy Fio-"

"Enough!" Erza screamed, furious, "We do not turn our back on nakama. We will save Lucy."

"That's easier said than done…" Levy said through her tears.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: The Story Behind It All

He stood there as he stared at her back. The words she had written had made his heart ache. The second she had turned her back and started walking away, Natsu had felt his heart shatter. For one, he didn't understand why he was feeling like this. He had only known Lucy for about a week, but he still felt strongly for her. In fact, it might not be a stretch to say that he cared for her more than his nakama.

Watching her silently, her blonde hair slightly flowing through the air as she walked away, Natsu came up with a decision that he swore to himself that he would keep. Natsu would save Lucy even if she didn't want the help. When he did, he would welcome her with open arms. He'd finally get to hear her voice, than he would start working on figuring out why he felt so strongly towards Lucy.

Natsu then fell backwards into the snow, his face rather red and heat seeming to flow out of his ears. Walking by, Gray laughed at the sight of his rival looking so pitiful. Soon enough, Erza was at Natsu's side, looking him over with concern.

"Gray, go get Wendy," Erza said.

Laughing, Gray shook his head, "Just leave him be Erza. Wendy can't help him. He must have tried using his brain and used up all his energy. You know that Natsu can't use his brain for long."

Sighing Erza walked away, "Get to bed, Natsu. Tomorrow we're breaking Lucy out of there and dragging her out if we need to."

Nodding, Natsu dragged himself to one of the many tents that everyone had been setting up for the night. The tents were all the same – dark blue with doors that could zip closed. Walking into the tent, he collapsed onto the floor. Soon enough, he was asleep.

- The Next Day -

Natsu woke up to screams of anger and protest. Quickly, he shot out of the tent and looked to see a group circling around some people. Quickly, he forced his way to the front in curiosity.

"Why would you do something like this behind our backs, Freed? What was going through your head?" Levy yelled, obviously angry. It was rare for Levy to be angry. Usually the blue haired girl was kind and considerate. Something must have really pissed her off.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Levy! All I did was find out why this old man thought that damned blonde would destroy Fiore! It's written in this fucking book! She should just stay where she is and forget about getting out if this is true!" Freed yelled, waving a hard covered brown book covered in golden script.

Levy snatched the book out of his hand before sitting down, "Shut the hell up, Freed. I'll read the book for everyone to hear!"

"Go ahead!" Freed screamed, standing back a little bit.

Flipping through the book, Levy stopped at one point when she saw Lucy's last name, "'The Curse of the Heartfilia Household?' Freed, this is nothing but a fairy tale!"

"Check the author," he said.

Glaring at Freed, Levy looked at this spine and sighed, "It says 'Cluania Rheatilfia'. What does this have to do with this being a fake?"

"It's a puzzle. The letters are mixed and it translates into-," Freed was cut off before he could finish.

"Luciana Heartfilia…" Levy gasped. Quickly, she went back to the page and started to read, "The Heartfilia family was once a rich and noble family. To this day, it still is. Centuries ago, the Heartfilia family had a close tie with the dark mage, Zeref. At the time, Zeref was nothing more than a normal mage.

The lady of the Heartfilia family had been saved by Zeref one day, starting their friendship. As time went on, they soon started helping out each other without even realizing it. Finally, the two had decided to set up a connection between each other. This connection was rather special and is the only time this kind of tie has been created – whatever the Heartfilia family had was Zeref's and whatever Zeref had was the Heartfilia familiy's.

Over a few years, the family and Zeref were tricked into believing that the one was betraying the other. No one is sure who caused this to occur, but they were quite devious in setting up such a complex trick. They two soon started a war against each other, sending the nearby towns into chaos for quite some time. Zeref had learned black magic out of his anger and hatred for the Heartfilia family. Meanwhile, the Heartfilia family had been training all the mages in their family.

It was then that Zeref had returned. Appearing outside their family home, he had set a curse that must have come straight from the darkest part of his soul. Zeref had cursed the family so that every mage that ever came from their family would either die in a horrible way or destroy a very important part of Fiore before being completely absorbed by his or her magic.

One example of this curse in work is Layla Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage. She had been with her daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, when her magic had started to absorb her. Layla had unintentionally destroyed the town of Listinale before her daughter's very eyes. In tears, Layla than disappeared into golden glitter, becoming one with the magic that flows through Fiore daily. Her daughter Lucy soon found her way back home, but a mark had appeared on the young girl that had not been there before. The mark of the dark mage, Zeref, had appeared on her back, revealing that she would be the next mage from the Heartfilia family to die. Lucy Heartfilia is still alive today, her time as not yet come."

"So Luce is… cursed…?" Natsu questioned, obviously shocked.

"Yes, it seems so. It also appeared that Luciana cast a spell on this book that records any information on the Heartfilia family. It makes sense, seeing as this information seems to be rather recent," Levy sighed.

"What did I tell you? We should leave the girl behind while we still can," Freed said.

"We will not abandon our family! Now set up and get ready!" Erza and Master Makarov yelled at the same time.

Master then looked at Freed, "We will have a talk on your attitude towards our guild members when we get back."

"Understood," Freed sighed before walking away to help everyone else with the set up.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen – Only For A Moment

Silently, Lucy lay on her bed. Her words to Fairy Tail had been very cruel, but she was sure she had done the right things. Although none of her heart had been put into her words, she still felt as if they had been enough to make them leave.

Sitting up, Lucy glanced down at her Celestial Spirit Keys. She had fallen asleep with them earlier. Ever since she had left Fairy Tail alone, she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of her tears and she had been begging her spirits to someone appear before her and comfort her. Unfortunately, that wish of hers had not occurred.

Dragging herself out of bed, she picked up her clothes from yesterday and put them back on after removing her pajamas. She had cleaned her outfit before crying in her bed. Lucy had hoped that it would be a good distraction from the world. It had not been much of a distraction at all. Once dressed, she wore her Celestial Keys on her belt for the first time in years.

The young blonde then started towards the glass wall. She was expecting Jellal to be there along with Ultear and Meredy. When she arrived, Lucy was completely flabbergasted. Seeing all of Fairy Tail still on the opposite side of the glass wall completely shocked her. Watching them in shock, Lucy yelped when she heard a loud bang on the wall.

Turning to the sound of the noise, she saw Natsu smiling back at her. Giggling a slight bit, she smiled a small bit and waved as if to say hello. Natsu then wrote on the wall.

_We'll get you out of there Luce, I promise!_

Lucy couldn't get the words Natsu had written out of her head. She knew it was impossible, but she was happy knowing that they wanted to safe her. She had never expected her friends from Fairy Tail to try to save her. Then again, she hadn't expected to meet them either.

Fate was strange and twisted. It would throw things together only to rip them apart later on. Sure, there must be a reason for everything that happens, but that doesn't make anything easier. Lucy had been able to lie about everything. She had given herself false hope so many times only to get it taken away from her.

There would be no more of that. Lucy refused to let her hopes up. She couldn't let herself think that she would be saved, because deep down inside she knew she would never be saved.

"Just stop visiting me… It would make life easier on me… Although I guess that's a lie since I've become attached to you and your crazy guild. Right Natsu…?" she whispered to the wind.

Natsu smirked and pointed to the side. Looking at where he was pointing, she saw Levy and Freed setting up for another spell. Rather shocked, she quickly shook her head no and ran towards Levy and Freed. Yes, she had wanted to be free, but she was positive that this would hurt her friends.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed, forgetting they were unable to hear her, "Don't do it! Stop!"

Seeing Lucy, Erza smiled and walked up to the wall. Taking the charcoal out of her pocket, she wrote on the wall.

Don't worry, we'll get you out of there soon. We know about your past and this supposed 'curse' but we don't care! So don't push us away anymore, Lucy! We want to be your new family!

Reading it over, Lucy sighed and nodded. Taking a piece of charcoal, she wrote back silently.

_**Okay, I understand… Just be careful, okay? If you get hurt because of me than I'll never forgive myself. Okay?**_

Understood.

Erza then went to Levy and Freed's side, leaving Lucy behind. Lucy was unable to hear the words that left Levy's lips. The wall of glass that held Lucy from her friends shattered. The glass flew in all directions as Lucy covered her face with her arms so there was no chance of losing an eye. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. In shock, she looked up to see Natsu in front of her. He smiled his goofy grin at her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. At first, she was afraid to move. When the glass never rebuild itself, Lucy was even more surprised.

"Can you hear us, Luce?" he asked. Lucy's eyes widened, he was really there. It wasn't a dream; she was making contact with real people again.

"Natsu… Natsu! I can hear you! I can finally hear everyone!" Lucy said in shock. She hugged Natsu and cried tears of joy. Erza, Gray, and Happy all smiled as they ran over. They all greeted her with smiles and she replied with hugs and cries of thanks. Soon, the rest of the guild was surrounding her too.

"This is my one wish that I've always wanted… Thank you so much…" Lucy whispered. She felt her strength depleting from her at a rapid pace. Before she realized it, she was falling forward. She landed on the cold snow covered ground. Her vision faded in and out; everything was blurry to her both the darkness and her friends before her.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"What's happening to her?"

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan, what's wrong!?"

"Do you think the curse is setting in?"

"Luce! Luce, don't you dare leave us now! We just got you free! Luce!"

'I'm sorry guys… I guess it wasn't meant to be… I… I'll always remember you… Promise…' Lucy's thoughts drifted in and out. Her eyes then closed as she fell into the never ending darkness.

The young blonde had finally had her wish granted. She had been freed from her horrible prison of glass, but it was only for a moment…


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been a while. Some really serious things came up that made me unable to post, but now things are back in order I'll be back with regular updates from here on out on all of my stories. I wanted an honest opinion though. Do you think this story needs some if it's earlier chapters updated? Please let me know. If enough people say yes, I'll update some of the older chapters that may have been a bit confusing.**

Chapter Fourteen – Please Wake Up

As Lucy fell face-forward into the snow, her friends started to panic. What was going on here? Why had she suddenly passed out? No one from Fairy Tail knew and most of the members were too worried and panicked to try and figure it out. The only thing they definitely knew was that the friend they had tried so hard to rescue was now face-first in the freezing snow and unmoving.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy cried out, quickly flying to the blonde's side. With pure determination and worry, Happy was able to push the blonde onto her back before nudging her with his paws, "Lucy…?"

"What's happened to her?" Gray questioned, clearly worried as he looked over her. She certainly didn't seem injured besides the glass shards that had cut her left hand and arm yesterday. Surely that wasn't enough to be life threatening though, since they weren't bleeding as bad as they had originally though it was. There were no wounds besides that, causing Gray to worry that there could possibly be internal injuries that they were unable to see. Those types of injuries were usually the most life threatening after all.

"Lu-Chan! What's wrong with Lu-Chan?!" Levy yelled hysterically as she ran towards her dear friend. She was clearly not in her right mind though, as she held onto the blonde's injured hand and asking questions as if the girl lying in the snow would reply. It was rather upsetting to see, especially when Levy started sobbing and claiming it was her fault for some unknown reason. Everyone knew it was not the bluenette's fault, but it was still heart breaking to watch.

"Do you think the curse is setting in?" Erza asked as she kneeled at Lucy's side. As she did her best to stay level-headed and rational, she searched Lucy's body for as marks. Curses usually showed some sign when they first started, such as a black mark suddenly appearing somewhere on the body. Of course, Erza would be unable to do a full check until they were back at Fairy Tail. It would not be best to check under Lucy's clothes in the freezing cold and in front of the men.

"Luce! Luce, don't you dare leave us now! We just freed you and I won't allow you to lie down and die after all of our hard work!" Natsu stated seriously, hoping his yelling would wake her up. When his words received no reply, Natsu quickly scooped Lucy into his arms, "We need to get back to the guild. Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, knowing just how hard it would be to carry the both of them at once. Not one to complain in such a desperate situation, Happy wrapped his tail around Natsu's waist. Just as Happy was about to fly off, Natsu yelled, "Meet up at Fairy Tail! Mach speed!"

With those words spoken, Happy flew off with both Natsu and Lucy. Although the struggle to hold up both their weight was horrible, Happy did his best. After a few minutes, Fairy Tail could be seen on the horizon. It was then that Happy whined, "Sorry Natsu, I can't hold you two up anymore."

With an audible pop, Happy's wings disappeared and the three of them started to fall. With a curse directed at no one in particular, Natsu twisted his body so that he landed on the stone sidewalk. When his back slammed against the sidewalk, he sat up and checked to see if Lucy was alright. As soon as he was sure Lucy was uninjured, Natsu looked at Happy, who had landed at his side.

"You alright, Happy?" Natsu questioned.

"Aye. Sorry I couldn't bring you the whole way, Natsu," Happy said, clearly upset.

Natsu smiled and patted his furry blue friend's head before standing up, "It's no problem. I know how hard it is for you to carry two people."

Happy climbed onto Natsu's shoulder before they took off to Fairy Tail. Kicking open the door, Natsu wasted no time running into the medical room that was at the back of the guild. Carefully, Natsu laid Lucy down on one of the cots and sighed. Pulling a chair over, Natsu sat down and waited for the rest of Fairy Tail to arrive.

"Lucy…"

Meanwhile…

_"Lucy…"_

_ Who was calling out to her? Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet what she was fearing would be there. In that instant, fear started to set in. Lucy knew exactly what was going to happen. She knew this nightmare like the back of her hand. After all, she had been having it ever since she met Fairy Tail._

_ Once again, the sky was covered in pitch black storm clouds as thunder echoed though the town. Soon, lighting flashed across the sky and hit several building throughout the town. The streets were broken and buildings were collapsing all around her. It was a place Lucy did not recognize, as she had never been there before._

_ Before Lucy were hundreds of dead citizens. People ranging from all sizes, ages, and genders were there. Even animals were dead. A small group of four stood before her. Upon closer examination, Lucy recognized them as Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. Lucy wanted to run towards them, but she could not. Hatred burned like fire in their eyes as they glared at Lucy._

_ "Lucy, how could you do this to everyone? You've killed almost everyone in Magnolia! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! I will never forgive you!" Erza screamed, drawing her sword. Lucy's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood as well as her clothing. Standing next to Lucy was Jellal with a wicked smile as insanity flashed through his eyes._

_ "Do not listen to them Lucy! I won't let them lay a finger on you. You've done nothing wrong," Jellal said. He put his hand on Lucy's cheek with care. When he removed it, Lucy saw nothing put pure red blood. Lucy looked around quickly, trying to see what she looked like. In the end, she looked into a pool of blood._

_ Her eyes held no emotions and were blank. She was covered in blood that did not belong to her. Her hair was splashed with blood and blew in the wind. Sakura petals flew in the air, making the scene ominous and strangely beautiful. Lucy looked like a monster or even a devil from Hell. This isn't what she wanted! She didn't want to kill everyone!_

_ This is when the dream changed for the first time. Her reflection, which was rippling in the pool of blood before her, suddenly grinned wickedly. This event scared Lucy more than the original nightmare. Before she could scream in terror, her reflection spoke in an eerie voice that sounded as if it was overlapped with another voice, "This is what you will become."_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Sorry for my long disappearance, but school became a very big issue for me for a while. However, now that summer has arrived, I promise to update more often. All of my stories WILL be completed, so please do not worry about there not being a conclusive end.**

Chapter 15 - Home

Waking up in a cold sweat, a scream was caught in her throat. Looking around in a panic, Lucy found herself in a white room. The floors were made of tile while the walls were simply painted. Removing the blanket that was on top of her, the blonde slipped out of the cot and shivered when her feet touched the cool tile. Walking around the room, she soon found that the room was basically a miniature first aid center. The faint scent of hydrogen peroxide filled the room, making her nose burn slightly. Noticing a small window in the room, Lucy drifted towards it. Pushing the white drapes aside, she unlocked the window and pushed it open. Allowing the wind to caress her face, the woman furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. As she took in the world beyond the window, she mumbled to herself, "Did I die when I was set free? Is this... heaven? Then that means... Fairy Tail and Jellal... I can never see them again, huh?"

Hearing the creaking of a door, Lucy turned around to see the door swing open. Standing on the other side of the door was Levy, who seemed shock to see the blonde up and about. Before the woman could speak, the blunette ran to her side. Practically in tears, Levy threw her arms around Lucy and started to ramble. Unable to understand what Levy was saying, the blonde soothingly patted the shorter girl's back and waited for her to calm down. Once Levy's breathing seemed to calm down to a steady pace, Lucy asked, "What's going on, Levy? If you're here, I must still be alive."

"Lucy, you've been unconscious for a week. When we broke the glass wall and saved you, everything seemed fine until you passed out without reason. We've been feeding you nutrients by IV, although it seems as if Mirajane must have come in earlier thing morning and detached it to get the IV refilled and get a new needle as well as give your body some time off of nonstop nutrients," Levy explained, releasing Lucy from the hug she had earlier initiated, "I'm glad to see you up and about though, you had me so worried. When you initially passed out, I thought you had died. I was so scared."

"Sorry for scaring you, Levy. I'm alright now. Where are we though?"

"You're at Fairy Tail, our guild! It's located in Magnolia. C'mon, Lu-Chan, everyone was anxiously been waiting for you to wake up! We can't keep them waiting any longer! They'll be overjoyed to see you up and about! Especially Natsu~"

Before Lucy could question why Levy has mentioned Natsu in such a way, the blonde was being pulled along by the blunette. The entire time, Lucy was protesting that she needed time to get ready. Her hair was a wreck and she definitely had morning breath after being unconscious for a week. However, Levy wasn't having any of that. Despite the girl's small stature, Levy was strong enough to pull Lucy along with ease. It surprised Lucy quite a bit, but the blonde guessed that she shouldn't be too surprised. Everyone in Fairy Tail seemed extremely strong, whether it be by strength or will. Lucy was definitely impressed and glad to call all the members of Fairy Tail her friends. With a tug, Levy successfully pulled Lucy into the large foyer of Fairy Tail.

Almost instantly, all eyes seemed to lock on Lucy. As Lucy tried to find the right words to say, she was suddenly attacked by a light blue ball of fuzz. Finding herself unharmed, the blonde looked down to realize that the blue fuzzball was none other than happy. With a smile on her face, the celestial spirit mage pet the exceed's head before teasingly singing out, "Did the little kitty miss me while I was gone~!"

Soon enough, the other guild members made their way towards Lucy. Everyone seemed to be calling out her name and giving their warm words. Everyone had seemed so worried for her and Lucy couldn't seem to remember a time where she had felt so loved. Her father had never shown the love and support she had so desperately wanted, yet Fairy Tail provided it without a second thought. Feeling herself tear up, the blonde flashed a grin as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. While she wiped them away, a warm arm found its way about her shoulders.

"You okay, Luce? Are you still not feeling well?"

Turning her head to see the source of the voice, Lucy smiled when her eyes met Natsu's. Shaking her head, the woman replied, "I'm fine, Natsu. I'm just so grateful to have met all of you. If it wasn't due to all of you, I wouldn't be here right now. I would still be alone and cold. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"No need to thank us, Lucy! We're nakama, aren't we? It's what we do!" Natsu replied, his signature grin finding its way onto his face. Before Lucy could reply, Natsu hollered out, "Alright then, I think it's about time we give Lucy a warm Fairy Tail welcome! Isn't that right, Master!?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Master Makarov held up a wooden mug before shouting out, "Let's give our new family member a warm welcome! It's time to introduce Lucy to the Fairy Tail spirit! Let's celebrate her arrival to her home!"

Letting her nightmare slip from her mind, Lucy opted to enjoy her day with her newfound family. After taking a shower at Levy's house and borrowing some clothes, Lucy returned with Levy by her side. The two arrived to find that the party had already started. Wasting no time, Lucy took Levy by the hands and pulled her onto the dance floor. Finding the entire guild filled with energy, Lucy was hyped to be around other people. The blonde mage spent the day getting to know the other members better and enjoying her new freedom. As the woman went to get a drink from the bar, she was stopped by the red-headed requipt mage.

"Lucy, I thought I should give these to you while I still remembered I had them," Erza stated, holding out a small leather pouch. Almost instantly, Lucy recognized them as the bag which held her celestial keys. Snatching them out of the older mage's hands, the blonde stared at them in shock before looking up at Erza. Confused and shocked, Lucy fumbled out, "How do you have them? I thought I would have to go back and get them myself! I never told you guys where the little cabin I built was..."

"When you fainted, Happy and Natsu were the ones to bring you back to the guild. While the others followed after him, Gray and I stayed behind. Since we were worried that the glass wall my rebuild itself if you were to step back on the other side, we took it amongst ourselves to search for your abode. Although it took a while, we finally found the cabin that you had built. The two of us went in and gathered up all of your things before heading back. Your possessions are at my home in Fairy Hills, so you can come pick them up when you get the chance," Erza explained, making sure Lucy picked up every word, "However, I thought it would be best to give you your keys as soon as I could."

"Thank you, Erza. This means the world to me," Lucy replied, giving the armored mage a quick hug. The woman seemed a bit surprised at first, but returned the hug soon enough. Pulling away soon after, the blonde mage held the brown leather pack close to her heart before whispering, "My spirits are like my family. When I was all alone, they were the only ones there for me besides Jellal. Although they were unable to come out of their keys, they still gave off their presence and that was enough to keep me sane."

"Alright then, enough of all this depressing talk!" Erza declared, patting Lucy somewhat roughly on the back, "This party is just for you, so enjoy it while it lasts. You can tell us everything tomorrow."

With a grin, Lucy strapped her keys onto her hip before chirping out, "Definitely!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Sorry for my long disappearance, but school became a very big issue for m for a while. However, now that summer has arrived, I promise to update more often. All of my stories WILL be completed, so please do not worry about there not being a conclusive end.**

Chapter 16 - Coming Clean

The next morning, Lucy woke up with a killer migraine. Pushing herself into a sitting position, the blonde looked around for a moment as she tried to remember just where she was. Soon enough, the celestial spirit mage felt her memories rush back to her. All last night, she had partied with Fairy Tail. After all the partying had died down, the woman must have fallen asleep on the guild floor. In fact, it seemed as if everyone had fallen asleep in the guild. With a soft giggle, the blonde couldn't help but see it as a huge family sleepover. Trying to push herself onto her feet, the woman quickly found that she was unable to. It was only then that she realized the oddly warm sensation around her waist.

Looking down, Lucy practically screamed when she realized that there were arms around her waist. Quickly tracing the arms back to her source, she soon realized that it was none other than Natsu who had trapped her. The pink haired man seemed to be deep in slumber, mumbling something about finally catching the biggest fish in the sea. Lucy didn't really care too much about what he was dreaming about, she just wanted him off of her. Desperately trying to push his arms away, she whined in protest when it only caused his to hold onto her tighter. The man was practically drooling in her lap at one point, which she certainly didn't enjoy. Hearing a soft click, Lucy's brown eyes widened before her head shot up to see where the noise had come from. Before her was Mirajane who seemed overly excited for some reason. Before Lucy could speak, the white-haired woman squeaked, "I knew you two would make a perfect pair! Ah, just think of all the blonde-haired, onxy-eyed babies or the pink-haired, brown-eyed babies~! Oh, I'll have to make clothes for them!"

"Mira, it's not like that!" Lucy cried out, still trying to push Natsu off of her, "Please help me get him off! I don't want Natsu's nasty drool all over my clothes!"

"Oh? Is it only a problem because he's drooling?" Mira teased, a smirk on her face. Feeling her face warm up considerably, the blonde fumed out, "That's not the problem here! Mira pease, I can't deal with all of this!"

With a laugh, the older mage easily yanked Natsu off of the blonde. The sudden move certainly didn't seem to disturb Natsu, yet Lucy was just glad to finally have the dragon slayer off of her. Standing up, the blonde dusted herself off before mumbling, "Thanks for the help, Mira. Although, I would have preferred you skipping over the part where you tease me."

"Sorry Lucy, I just can't do that. I am Fairy Tail's official match maker after all," Mira laughed, a smile on her face, "Anyway, would you mind helping me clean up? If we wait for everyone else to wake, we won't be able to start cleaning until noon and that's if we're lucky."

"Yeah Mira, that's not a problem. Since it was a party meant for me, I should definitely help with the clean up."

"Cute and responsible. Natsu sure knows how to pick them!"

"Mira!"

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that most of Fairy Tail woke up from its slumber. By then, the guild was practically spotless due to the wonderful duo of Lucy and Mira. After everyone had gotten some food into their system, things went back to how they usually were. While everyone fell into their chatter, Lucy sat with Erza, Gray, and Natsu at a table over in one of the corners. The table was silent at first until Erza finally questioned, "Just how much do you know about the reason you were locked behind that glass wall? All you've told us was that a man named Lexus locked you their because he claimed you would destroy Fiore. Certainly you must know more."

For a moment, Lucy fell silent as she looked down at her hands, which her folded on the of the table. Nibbling on her lip, a few moments passed by before the blonde sighed, "I don't know much more except for the fact that I've been having nightmares ever since I met you guys. They always start out the same. I wake up in some place I don't know and you guys... You're accusing me of killing a ton of people. Jellal is there saying I've done nothing wrong and then I desperately search to see how I look. I look down in a pool of blood and... I'm covered in blood, none of it mine. My eyes are empty and there's no emotion of my face. We all start to fight, I knock back Gray and stab through you and then... Then Natsu comes and punches me from behind. The last thing I hear is my name before it ends."

"Lucy, are you sure tha-," Erza was cut off before she could finish.

"After I got through that wall, the dream changed. I looked down into the pool of blood and my reflection smirked at me before hissing out 'This is what you will become'. Then I woke up in the infirmary. I... What if Lexus was right!? What if I am a plague on this place!? I never should have gotten free but I just had to taste freedom and if something happens, it'll all be my fault!" Lucy cried, covering her face with her hands as tears started to fall.

"We won't let that happen, Luce. We're nakama and we'll do everything to protect you," Natsu stated, causing the blonde to look up at him. With a grin on his face, the onyx-eyed boy stated, "Don't cry anymore, okay? I don't want to see any more tears until we break this curse!"

"Yeah," Lucy replied, a ghost of a smile on her face as she wiped away her tears. This wasn't the time to give up or regret her decisions. Now was the time to act and make sure that everything would be alright. She couldn't end up like her mother. She just couldn't. After all, now Lucy finally had people that she wanted to protect.


End file.
